Scars Of Evil
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Finchkit, Rainkit, Flamekit and Nightkit. The kits of Tallstar and Flightmist. Tallstar never knew he could love anything more... But there's something Flightmist is hiding from them. Something big. When he finds out, he and his kits are kicked out of his own Clan. He is found by Firestar, who takes them in. They have to get Windclan back from Flightmist... Whatever it takes. R&R


**Heyo! My first Warrior Cats story! And an AU at that! This story will differ from the books. I'm not going to tell you how, I'll let you figure it out ;)**

**/Flamekit's P.O.V/**

"Daddy?" My older sister, Rainkit questioned our father, Tallstar, leader of our clan. "Might Flamekit, Nightkit, Finchkit and I go out of the nursery and into camp?"

"No, I don't think so," He commented. "You know how your mother gets."

"But we're nearly six moons old, Dad! Certainly, we have to go out of the nursery sometime?" Finchkit commented, causing a chuckle from Tallstar.

"I don't think so. Your only four moons old, your mother is quite scary when mad, especially being told what to do with her kits." I noticed his tail twitching from side to side, and I pounced on it, and I was gently pinned down by my father. "What are you doing, you little warrior?" He questioned, licking my stomach.

"Daddy! That tickles!" I giggled, gently pawing at his face.

"You're not tormenting my favorite kits again, are you?" I grinned when I saw my Uncle.

"Uncle Barkface!" My siblings and I exclaimed, attacking him at his paws.

"Hello there, lovelies. How're you all doing today?"

"Good Uncle Barkface!" Finchkit and Rainkit giggled.

"Uncle Barkface! Did you bring us a treat?" Nightkit asked, pouncing side-to-side.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"What'd you bring us?" Rainkit asked.

"Is it anything good?" Finchkit questioned.

"Well, let's see what we have here….. Your Mother told me that your old enough to start eating from the fresh-kill pile, sooo…." Barkface stepped out of the cave for a moment and dropped something at our feet. "I had Smokepaw and Bearclaw catch one of the best rabbits out there!"

"Woah!" Finchkit looked at the rabbit it awe.

"Wow!" Rainkit copied.

"It's so huge!" I exclaimed, standing on my high legs.

"Thank you Uncle Barkface." Nightkit thanked him and Barkface chuckled.

"You're quite welcome, young ones." He pet the top of my head with his paw and I giggled.

"Thank you for taking them their first rabbit, Barkface." The sound of our mother's voice made my siblings and I tense up. "But I can take it from here. Thank you for watching them, Tallstar."

"They're my kits too, Flightmist. Just because my parents didn't care for me doesn't mean I'll treat my kits the same way." Dad argued and Mom half-scoffed, with a slight hum.

"I'm pretty sure you two have leadership and medicine cat duties to attend to, don't you? Why don't you two _run along?"_ Mother basically ordered them, looking directly at us.

Barkface sighed and nodded. "My sister's right. We have jobs to do." Barkface left the den and Dad nuzzled us before leaving too.

Her attitude changed immediately after they left.

"What did you tell them?" She growled, looking at all of us individually.

"Nothing!" Nightkit backed up in fear.

"We didn't tell them anything, Mother!" Finchkit swore.

"We didn't say anything!" Rainkit agreed, near tears.

Mother then looked to me. her aqua blue eyes that she passed down to Finchkit and Nightkit glaring at me. I sunk to the cold ground in fear, scared.

She unsheathed her claws.

"Well, Flamekit?" She walked towards me, lowering her head to my level. Her brown shaded fur looked darker in the dark cave. "Did you say anything?"

"N-n-n-no….. I didn't…" I was smacked.

"What did I tell you about stuttering?!" She growled kicking me into the wall. My siblings could do nothing but watch, scared for their lives. "You know what I've taught you! Stand up for yourselves! Don't let other cats push you around! Be proud! Stand strong! Don't let any cat take what's precious to you away from you!"

I gasped as she stood over me, me on my back, I was shivering from fear. she learned down towards my ear.

"Do you understand…. Flamekit?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes mother!" I exclaimed, still shivering.

She smiled evilly and got off of me, sheathing her claws. "Good. Now, I'm going to speak to your father. Don't leave this cave. Understood?" 

"Yes Mother." We agreed, earning a glance of approval.

"You better behave!" She walked out of the den. "And you better eat that rabbit your Uncle gave you!"

My siblings ran over to me, Finchkit licking my wound, Rainkit rubbing against me in comfort and Nightkit quickly checking over me.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Nightkit asked and I shook my head 'no.'"

"It's not too deep. I can sneak in Uncle Barkface's den and get some cobwebs." Finchkit told me and she ran quickly to the medicine cat den. I chose that moment to let tears fall.

"Why does she do this to us?" I asked Rainkit, my amber eyes burning from tears.

"I-I don't know." Rainpaw stammered slightly, looking down.

"We should tell Dad! Maybe he can stop her! She is his deputy!" Nightkit exclaimed, tail bristling in anger.

"No! Absolutely not! She'll kill the lot of us if we do! I refuse to let any one of you die! We all have so much to live for…. More than Flightmist." Rainkit exclaimed, pacing in front of us slightly.

"So…. What if Dad… Found out?" I questioned, getting some unusual looks from my older and younger sibling.

"How could he find out?" Rainkit questioned, rolling her amber eyes.

"He is very busy." Nightkit nodded in agreement. I sighed, scraping my claws on the ground.

"But what if he so happened to be around?" I asked, pleading eyes.

"Then we'd be lucky." Finchkit commented, walking in with the cobwebs. "Barkface wasn't in his den, thank Starclan. So, I was able to sneak in." She set the cobwebs down and Rainkit smiled.

"Good," Rainkit picked up the cobwebs and began to apply them. "We need to be able to hide this from the clan. If someone found out…."

"I know. We can't tell Dad, but he needs to find out." Finchkit commented, laying beside Nightkit.

"Let's hope it's soon," Nightkit laid down as Rainkit finished applying the cobwebs. "I think she'd go harder on us once we became apprentices."

"When we become apprentices, we'll become stronger than ever!" I declared, clawing in the air. "I'm going to be the best hunter and fighter Windclan's ever seen!"

"And I'm going to be the fastest runner! No cat or prey will ever outrun me!" Nightkit declared, smiling a bit.

"I'll just be an ordinary hunter," Finchkit commented with a flick of her tail. "I don't really have the desire to be special."

"Not me! I wanna be clan leader! Rainstar! That's where my future lies!" Rainkit exclaimed, standing like Dad does from the Tallrock, causing Nightkit and Finchkit to burts into fits of laughter.

"You? Leader? Pfft, yeah right!" Finchkit giggled, lying on her back.

"Sorry sis, but it does seem a little far-fetched." Nightkit giggled, laying on his side.

Rainkit looked down, sadness filling her amber eyes. "B-But… I could be.." She commented.

"Not if Mom is leader one day!" Finchkit commented, laying down. Her and Nightkit quickly fell asleep.

I inched myself closer to Rainkit and laid on her back. "Don't worry, sis. I think you could become leader one day. If you believe it, then I do too." She smiled at that, laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"Thank you…." She whispered and fell asleep. I sighed and copied her example. I hope Dad finds out about Mother soon.

'Cause I don't think we can survive much longer.

**Ahhhh, the first chapter is done! I'm so happy! Let me know if you guys like it, R&R please and thank you:)**


End file.
